Finding Love at Christmas and New Year
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: A fluffy SwanQueen story for Christmas with our leading ladies finding love with one another. AU, non magical One shot. Toddler Henry. Additional New Year chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Love at Christmas**

Laying back within her leather armchair while resting her head against its wing, Regina Mills took in the quiet surroundings of her living room with the only sounds of the fire flickering beside her and the clock ticking upon the wall. Lifting her gaze to the clock, the lonely mayor sighs as she swirls the amber coloured liquid within her glass. She knew that Henry would be getting ready for bed at his grandparents loft and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously over the fact that she was not there to say goodnight. Mentally cursing herself, the brunette sips her drink as she knew it was of her own doing. She had told Emma that she could have Henry for Christmas Eve with the blonde promising her that Henry would be back with her Christmas Day. After all they were now friends, so why would Regina need to be concerned over whether Henry would return or not?. They equally share him and it works. Every special occasion is spent together which is why the Sheriff along with their son and her parents were all invited to the mansion tomorrow for a family dinner. It was becoming a tradition. One which little Henry loved only being 4 years old, surrounded by his whole family who doted on him with so much love it would be impossible for Regina to say no. Jumping out of her thoughts as the phone rings, the mayor places her glass on the coffee table then leans back to reach for the device and answer. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, it's me..I got a very impatient little boy who wants to say goodnight because Father Christmas is on his way!"_

Chuckling at the image of Henry bouncing excitedly on his bed while wearing his snowman onesie, Regina then clears her throat. "You better put him on then if he needs to get to bed" hearing a small snigger then a rustle at the phone being past over, the brunette immediately smiles at the small voice that calls out.

 _"Night mommy! I neeeed to go bed, love you!"_

Dropping her mouth open at the sudden announcement, Regina raises an eyebrow ready to tease the boy. "Henry, did you brush your teeth?"

 _"..yes mommy.."_

"Did you use the bathroom?"

 _"Yes, I dids all that!"_

Biting her lip to prevent a laugh at hearing her son let out a tiny sigh, the mayor then hears a click of a button, having been put on speaker.

 _"I take it you don't want your mother reading you a bedtime story then kid?"_

Smiling grateful at hearing Emma's suggestion, Regina prepares herself to tell a story as Henry never turns down a story.

 _"No mama I want one! Mommy tell one!"_

"Are you all settled into bed my little prince?" Curling her legs underneath herself, the mayor also settles back.

 _"Uh uh..ready!"_

Stretching her arm along the back of the couch with her head rested against her spare hand, the brunette smiles more. "Okay then. Once upon a time..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling the door quietly behind her while leaving it ajar, Emma stops for a moment to stare at the boy as he slept. _Her_ little boy. Knowing how happy and content Henry was, the sheriff knew she would be eternally grateful to Regina for how she has brought him up and also for allowing the blonde back into his life. Even after giving him up 4 years ago because the young woman could not cope having barely left school before being set up for a stint in jail by the boy's father. When she first came to town, she had only intended on finding her parents after the past year of searching, Emma never had expected to meet the woman who adopted her son, let alone the boy himself.

From then on, the blonde felt guilty towards seeing him as she never gave it a thought to look for him, even once she was back on her feet. Yes she had checked on his whereabouts, but when she learnt that he had been adopted and was in the safe and loving hands of a kind mother, Emma was torn over the possibility of ruining Henry's life by telling him that he was adopted when he was already so happy and wanted. The sheriff tried to distance herself but it didn't work for two reasons. One being that her parents wanted her to stay in town and so how could she avoid the boy when they lived so close to one another, and the second reason being Regina. The brunette had made it her mission to break down the wall that over time Emma had built, prompting the truth of the blondes guilty feelings to spill out over a coffee one morning. Of course the mayor reassured the young woman that she had nothing to feel bad for as it was clear she only ever had Henry's best interest at heart and it was never like Emma didn't want her son because she did, but she had no choice and nothing to offer being 18 and homeless.

Making her way down the steps of the loft, Emma smiles over at her parents huddled on the couch watching a Christmas film which they have probably watched a million times before. Leaning against the kitchen island in the adjoined room, the blonde pondered over what to do as she did not want to disturb the engrossed couple or pry on their alone time. Henry's presents was already wrapped and so was Regina's.

 _Regina_. 

Why at this time of year could the sheriff never get the woman off her mind? Last Christmas was just the same although Emma had put it down to nerves due to it being her first Christmas with her son and her parents. This year, she was confused. Every time she would see the brunette as the holiday drew close, the blonde couldn't help the picture that slowly crept into her mind of the pair and Henry celebrating the holiday together.

As a family. The two women curled up on the couch on a chilly Christmas morning while watching their overly excited son rip at the wrapping paper which covered his presents before the brunette offers a hot beverage to the blonde as they also exchange gifts. The bustle of preparing a Christmas dinner with Regina stood at the stove scolding the blonde for eating yet again another mince pie even though dinner was practically ready.

Shaking her head to disperse the thought, Emma bites her lip. She knew exactly why Regina was on her mind and she needed to tell her now or she probably never will. Checking with her parents to watch Henry, the Sheriff grabs her jacket and hat before heading out of the loft, wrapping herself in her scarf on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Needing to escape her lonely house, the melancholy brunette tightened the belt of her coat, insuring her scarf was covering any threatening gaps that could cause a draught before slipping her gloved hands into her pockets as she made her way down Main Street. Glancing up at the snow filled sky, Regina watches momentarily as tiny snowflakes begin to float down to the already icy pavement. Letting out a shudder due to the cold air, the brunette continues on until she sees the gigantic Christmas tree in which the town had assembled and decorated in the middle of the street. Coming to a stop, the mayor cannot help but let slip a chuckle at the sign placed before the large, wooden, tree pot which read, _'wish upon a star'._

"Are you gonna try it?"

Inhaling sharp as she jumps, Regina peers over her shoulder to find Emma coming to stand beside her. "Try what dear?"

Gesturing up to the top of the tree where a silver star glistens against the dark night, the blonde gives a warm smile. "Wishing upon a star?"

Shaking her head, the mayor resumes staring at the tree before responding properly. "There's no need. I have my health, my friends..my family..it's more than I could have hoped for"

Raising an eyebrow as she blows into her gloved hands before hugging her arms tightly, Emma questions. "Really? There's nothing you would wish for?"

Gulping slightly, this time Regina remains silent. Gaining no reply, the sheriff follows the woman's gaze up to the star. "I wish..." Sighing, the blonde clears her throat. "I wish..you could see what I see in you..how amazing you are.."

Eyes widening, the brunette slowly looks across. "What?"

"I wish you could look at me and just see how much I am in love with you and I wish you felt it too.." Not trusting herself to meet Regina's shocked stare, Emma begins to shuffle from one foot to the other through both being cold and feeling nervous.

"Emma..."

Shrugging it off, the blonde prepares herself for rejection. "It's okay, I get it. We're friends..you don't have to explain yourself..I just wanted you to-" pausing in her speech and hitching her breath at feeling a soft pair of lips peck her cheek, the blonde then tilts her head to look over at the woman who did so.

Giving a coy smile, the brunette then bites her lip at the sheriff standing speechless while staring at her in wonder. "I..never would have thought you felt that way too..." Watching Emma's light up at her confession, Regina begins to explain her reason. "I tried to..ignore it..I thought that it would get very messy if things didn't work out. Especially for Henry..but.." Turning to face the blonde directly, the mayor takes a deep breath as she hates to appear weak. "I'm not happy..when Henry isn't by my side I'm lonely and even when he is..I still feel a sense of being alone because it's something he cannot fill. I want to have someone there..waiting for me when I get home from work after a long day..someone who especially at this time of year I can..believe it or not..cuddle up too.." Watching Emma as she chuckles with a smile, the mayor purses her lip embarrassed for her admission.

"That does sound kinda perfect..the question is, what are we going to do about it? Because I don't want you to be lonely and I don't want to continue being alone either..I know what I want but..do you think you could maybe work with me?" The sheriff asks while slowly reaching for the brunette's hands to hold within her own.

Squeezing back tightly, Regina also smiles before glancing back up at the tree. "Maybe wishes do come true.." Lowering her gaze, the mayor then gently tugs at the hands within her grasp and pulls Emma closer until their lips meet in a soft yet meaningful kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up slowly at the stream of light entering the bedroom, Regina opens her eyes sleepily before tilting her head towards the person asleep beside her. Smiling to herself, the brunette turns onto her side and brushes the back of her hand gently against the persons cheek. Watching as green eyes begin to open, the mayor bites her lip in anticipation over what will happen next.

Smiling over at the woman, Emma stretches her arm across Regina's waist and pulls her closer, prompting them to come face to face. "Good morning" quickly pecking the brunette's lips, the blonde grins. "And merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too dear.." Revelling in the comfort, Regina buries her head into the crook of the blondes neck before pressing a light kiss to her collar bone.

"Do you think-"

"Mommy?! I'm here!" Pushing the door open with a bang, Henry rushes over towards the bed. "I was asleep at mama's then Santa brought me here!" Clapping excitedly, the boy manages to climb up onto the bed in hast then sits back onto his heels as he realises his mother is not alone. "Mama?"

Watching the boy screw his nose up in thought, Emma smiles with a wave as the mayor stifles a giggle into her neck before lifting her head to meet her son's confused face. "Henry..."

Slowly grinning, Henry bounces up and down. "He brought mama too!"

"Something like that kid.."

Rolling her eyes at the blondes response, Regina then pushes herself to sit up and lean against the headboard. "Henry, your mother and I last night talked..about our current situation and we really don't like the fact that we constantly move you around-"

"What we're trying to say is, I really, _really_ like your mom and lucky for me and you, she likes me too" hearing the boy giggle, the sheriff offers him a wink.

Clasping his hands together at his chest, Henry's eyes widen. "I have mommy and mama for all of Christmas?!"

As Emma nods with her usual grin, the brunette braces herself before answering her son. "..maybe not just for Christmas..." Turning her head towards the woman now sat beside her, the mayor smiles adoringly. "We want to give us a try..so that we can be a proper family"

Lifting their son up and promptly placing him in between the pair before ruffling his hair, the blonde watches as Regina pulls the boy to her, into a hug as she drops a kiss to his crown. "As of new year kid, you're going to be living back here permanently. No more sleeping every other weekend at the loft unless it's a sleepover"

Cuddling into his mother, the boy yawns sleepily as he drifts his gaze across to his blonde mother. "And you mama?"

"Oh..well..not straight away Henry but..I'll be here a lot.."

"Don't forget dear, you know you can see her as much as you want" the mayor reassures the boy as she begins to stroke his hair as he rests his head against her chest.

Nodding slowly, Henry briefly closes his eyes. Raising an eyebrow, the brunette peers across to Emma who bites her lip with a chuckle. "Oh no it seems our boy is just too tired to go downstairs and open his presents.."

Sitting bolt upright, the boy shakes her head abruptly. "I'm awake!"

Laughing, the mayor slides the boy off her lap then rises from the bed before reaching for her robe to cover her silk pyjamas. Looking between his mother's, Henry smiles to himself as the blonde also rises but remains in a long sleeved set that the brunette allowed her to borrow. Scurrying to his feet, standing on the bed, the boy holds his arms out towards Regina with a pout. "Too tired for stairs..."

Rolling her eyes playfully, the brunette lifts him up then makes her way out of the bedroom with the sheriff following close behind. Making their way downstairs, the mayor heads straight into the living room which adorns a large, twinkling Christmas tree with a mountain of presents stacked underneath, of course all for Henry. Rushing over to the tree once he is put down, the boy sits down eagerly with his legs crossed as he looks in awe of all the lights and presents. Going to join him, Regina frowns as she peers over her shoulder at the lack of blonde following. "Emma?"

"I'm here! Hold on and don't start without me!"

Appearing confused, the brunette proceeds to sits down beside her son as she normally does on a Christmas morning then begins arranging the presents in order of which they are to be opened. Hearing a clink of porcelain, the mayor and boy turn their heads to find the blonde walking into the living room with a tray of hot chocolate for the trio and a large sack on her shoulder. Noticing the amount of presents under the tree, the sheriff places the tray down on the table then sets the sack down near the pair. "I think between us, we over did it?"

Nodding in confirmation, Regina smiles as Emma comes to sit beside her before Henry pipes up. "No mama. I can share!"

Smiling proud, the blonde swallows hard as she doesn't trust her voice to speak at her son's kind words before growing teary as a hand belonging to the woman sat beside her, reaches across for her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What time are your parents getting here?"

Swinging her legs against the island as she sits atop while pouring the pair a drink, Emma replies. "Around 2.." Placing the bottle down, the blonde stares at the woman stood before her in a Mrs Santa apron covering a deep red cocktail dress, especially for the occasion, before muttering to herself. "..well I know I got my wish.." Reaching for the mince pies, the blonde gasps at feeling a hand slap her own away. Smirking at the sheriff's expression, Regina then pecks her lips before turning to continue with dinner. Being spun back round, the mayor immediately places her hands on Emma's shoulders as the woman holds her in place between her legs. "I think we can do better than that.." Smiling playfully, the blonde holds out a piece of mistletoe from her back pocket above their heads.

"Miss Swan that has got to be the most cheesiest thing you have ever done.." Witnessing Emma's bottom lip begin to pout, Regina smiles then takes the mistletoe from her. Throwing it to the side half heartedly, the brunette pulls the blonde into a kiss as she slips her arms around the woman's neck. Kissing back, the sheriff slides her arms around the mayor's waist tightly then ends the kiss with a series of pecks as air becomes an issue. Staring up at Emma feeling conflicted, Regina sighs. "Are we rushing into this?"

Kissing the woman's cheek then trailing a couple of kisses to her neck and shoulder, the blonde responds. "Nope. Look how happy our son is. It may seem fast for others but we've been friends for a while now, it's not like we're strangers and I am extremely happy right now. I know how that mind of yours works but you need to stop over thinking. We are not going to screw this up and you deserve to be happy Regina. I am so glad you have chosen me to be the person to make you happy because I really will. From now on its my life mission to insure you and Henry get the life you want and deserve"

Tilting the sheriff's chin back up to face her, the mayor simply smiles as she lightly caresses the woman's cheek. Turning their joint attention towards the doorway, the two women watch as their son comes flying through.

"Can we build a snowman?!" Henry questions as his rocks on his feet innocently while trying to give his mothers' the sweetest smile he can give. "Please?"

Glancing down towards the boy, Emma chuckles. "I still cannot believe you Regina Mills brought him jeans" gesturing to the boys attire of dark blue jeans and a woolly red roll neck jumper with a snowman on the front.

Patting the blonde slightly with a playful scold, the brunette then nods towards their son. "Go on, you have time before dinner" feeling Emma's release on her disappear as the woman slides off the counter to join Henry, Regina calls out as they leave the kitchen. "make sure you wrap up!"

Grinning happily, the boy waves. "Yes mommy!"

"I was referring to your mother!"

"Haha!" 

Sniggering at the sheriff's response, the mayor heads back over to the stove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pottering around the kitchen, Regina peers out the back window to check on the pair who were currently in the process of filling out the snowman's features to his face while Henry held a carrot under his arm as his blonde mother removes her woolly hat and places it on top.

"Why don't you go out and join them? I can watch the dinner"

Looking over towards Mary Margaret as the woman comes to stand beside her, the brunette smiles in thanks. "I have other-"

"Go join your family Regina" giving her a warning look, the fellow brunette then smiles. "I know.."

"Know what?"

"Well when your daughter makes a disappearing act on Christmas Eve to then only return to collect her son and stay over here with you, you can't help but put the pieces together. She has been mulling over how to tell you how she felt for such a long time. A few occasions she has tried but then bottled it"

Eyes widening in shock, the Mayor repeats what the woman had said for confirmation. "You know.." Clearing her throat, Regina becomes worried. "Please don't think we were going to keep it a secret, it just happened. I've been trying to figure it out myself and I suppose Christmas gets you thinking about your loved ones and..-"

Listening intently, the fellow brunette cuts in. "You thought of Emma. And Henry"

"Yes, I suppose I did. As far as I'm concerned I've always counted Emma as part of my family. Henry made sure of it"

Playfully nudging Regina's shoulder, Mary Margaret nods towards the window. "Go be with your family. I've got this"

Smiling, the mayor removes her apron quickly then heads out into the hall to grab her jacket, scarf and boots before disappearing out the back door. Approaching the pair, as her boot clad feet crunch along the white blanket of snow, the brunette watches as Henry leans up on his toes to poke to carrot into the hole for the snowman's nose before feeling an arm slip around her back and cling onto her waist as a kiss is pressed against her temple.

"What do you think of Frosty?"

"Frosty looks good" looking across at the blonde who is staring at her lovingly, Regina stares back as she takes a deep breath. "I love you"

Breaking out into a grin, Emma nuzzles their noses together. "I love you too"

Grabbing at the sheriff's jacket collar, the brunette kisses her softly before gasping at feeling a cold and wet lump of snow hit her back. "Henry!"

Giggling, the boy runs behind his snowman as the mayor shifts away from the blonde and chases after him, causing an eruption of giggles as she lifts Henry up once he's caught. Watching from her spot, Emma sighs contently then heads over to join in on the fun.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Year, New start**

Flinging another dress option on top of the pile already situated on the bed, Regina sighs as she looks them over once again before turning towards her wardrobe. It was New Year's Eve and in approximately 6 hours time, the brunette's house was going to be packed with friends and family to celebrate a new year. This is why she was in her current predicament. In the past she never cared to ring in a new year, at least not properly. Of course she had Henry to be grateful for but he was always in bed a lot earlier before the clock struck 12. This year, she had Emma. Someone she could enjoy the new year with and their prospects of a future with their son. It had only been a week since the pair decided to finally do something about their feelings for one another and they were yet to part for more than a couple of hours, which was why Emma was with Henry at the park while the mayor got her house ready without any distractions.

Regina wanted it to be perfect. A fresh start and right now, she could not for the life of her find anything suitable to wear. It had to be dressy for the occasion, suitable in front of Henry but also enticing for Emma as they were in the current stages of wanting to touch each other at any given moment which was spared for alone time. As the brunette looked around at her scattered clothes once more, she sighs in frustration at hearing the door open and slam.

"Regina?!"

"We're home mommy!"

Hearing two sets of footsteps mount the stairs, the mayor purses her lips and waits for their entrance, frowning momentarily as another door opens and closes before Emma's face appears around the door with a smile.

"Hey..Henry's just trying out his new game in his room. He found some extra Christmas money" Noticing the older woman's frustrated expression, the blonde slides her way through the small gap and walks over in concern. "What's wrong?"

Rubbing her forehead before pinching the bridge of her nose, Regina sighs. "I was trying to figure out an outfit for tonight..preferably before you two got home but I'm at a loss and now you're here and it won't be a surprise. I wanted it all to be perfect and now it's-"

Breaking off the brunette's rant as she plants a kiss on the woman's lips while taking hold of her face, Emma then offers a peck before mumbling against her mouth. "You are perfect..." Pulling the mayor into a hug, the sheriff smiles to herself as she begins to rub her back.

"This is our chance to start over and..well..I..I thought that maybe we could...see in the new year by taking the next step..when everyone has gone and..you know.."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde then gulps at the realisation of what Regina means. "Oh..well you..you look great in anything so..don't worry about it.." Moving back, Emma attempts another smile this time more awkwardly. "I..I have to go..I didn't think this through myself and it's not exactly a jeans and leather jacket kinda night.." Chuckling nervously, the sheriff makes for the door.

Standing in shock, Regina bites her lip. "Emma?"

Peering over her shoulder at the fearful looking woman, the sheriff nods. "Yeah?"

"Is tonight...are we.." Taking a breath, the brunette crosses her arms protectively. "You will come back won't you?"

"Of course I'm coming back. I love you don't I?"

Letting out a coy smile, the mayor then ducks her head slightly embarrassed by her question. Smiling back, Emma then makes her way downstairs before pulling her phone out in a panic and calling Ruby. "I need an outfit for tonight!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing back to view the dining table displayed with food, Regina takes a breath as she smooths her deep blue velvet dress down. After much debate she decided that the strapped body con was a perfect option. Revealing a little back and a only a small amount of cleavage as to not scar her son. Running a hand through her hair and ruffling the light curls at the end, the brunette purses her lips in thought while trying to determine if she had forgotten anything before the people of the town start to arrive. It was originally going to be a family gathering but the mayor soon realised that like she had stated many times to Emma, the new year was a new start for all of them and that included making it work with everyone in Storybrooke.

"Something smells amazing.."

Feeling a pair of arms engulf her from behind, Regina bites her lip with a smile as a kiss is pressed against her shoulder.

"And I'm not talking about the food.." Grinning, Emma rests her chin down and squeezes lightly at the woman's waist. "I think you can stop now. Otherwise we will have enough food for the whole year and you'll put granny's out of business"

Chuckling, the brunette takes hold of the blonde's hands that have a tight hold of her and turns around while linking their fingers. Smiling more at seeing her girlfriends grin, the mayor leans up to give a light kiss to the woman's lips before raising an eyebrow in inspection. "Do my eyes deceive me Swan or do I see you wearing a dress?"

Growing shy, the sheriff glances down at herself. "It's..technically not mine but I only own one dress and you've seen it already..so.."

Stroking a strand of hair behind the blondes ear, Regina tilts her head to gain eye contact. "You look beautiful"

Staring back, Emma scoffs "Not as beautiful as you..I swear you can wear any colour and look hot"

Shrugging playfully, the brunette then frowns at feeling a hand push against her leg. Moving back but keeping hold of the blondes hand, the mayor peers down to find Henry trying to worm his way in the middle of his mother's.

"I want to join in!" The boy announces loudly as attempts to hug at the pairs waist.

Also peering down, the sheriff smiles adoringly at his outfit. "Look at you kid all suited up!"

Pointing to himself with his thumb, Henry grins proudly. "I'm a big boy now"

"Of course you are dear" taking hold of their sons shoulder, Regina leans down and kisses his cheek. "I better get the drinks ready. You two behave" giving the blonde a warning glance with a smirk, the mayor heads off into the kitchen.

"You look pretty mama" the boy states at his looks up at his blonde mother.

"Thanks kid" lifting Henry up, Emma then reaches across the table and passes him a cocktail sausage. "Not a word..."

Giggling, the boy accepts and eats happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the people mingle from the fireplace, Emma drifts her eyes across the room towards Regina who has been cornered by Archie the local doctor as he explains something with dramatic hand gestures causing the brunette to plaster a smile on her face as to not appear rude. Also trailing her eyes over as a few more people join the conversation, the mayor gives the blonde a help me look before nodding in response to man. Biting her lip to stifle a laugh, the sheriff moves through the crowd then up to her girlfriend. "Hey it's nearly time, we need to get ready and I have no idea if you wanted the tv or radio on.."

Placing a grateful hand on the woman's arm, Regina smiles over at Archie apologetically. "Excuse me..don't want to miss ringing in the new year.." Walking off with the blonde, the brunette kisses her cheek quick with a whisper. "Thank you.." Approaching the TV, the mayor sets up the correct channel then scans the room as to the whereabouts of Henry, curious to know if he's not asleep in the corner. Witnessing him practically drag his grandmother by the hand towards the living room, Regina gently nudges Emma to look.

Following where the woman gestures, the blonde grins. "Henry! Get over here!"

Releasing Mary Margaret's hand as the short haired woman joins her husband, Henry rushes over towards his mother's and bounces impatiently as he watches the screen. Crouching beside the boy as the brunette opposite kneels beside their son, Emma looks to Henry. "Ready to see the new year in as a family kid?"

Nodding excitedly, Henry loops an arm around both women's necks as the countdown begins. "10!"

Peering over at Regina, the blonde smiles.

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

Smiling between the pair adoringly, the mayor reaches for the sheriff's hand behind their sons back.

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

Grinning at the giddy boy between them, Emma kisses the top of his head before looking towards her girlfriend once more and mouthing. "I love you"

"1..."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Feeling Henry spring up between them and offer sloppy kisses to their cheeks, the two women laugh before leaning across to peck lips. Watching Henry then bolt off to wish happy new year to the rest of the party, Regina grabs at Emma's wrist as the woman turns to see to her parents and pulls her back. "I love you too Swan" kissing her once more, the mayor lets her go and joins their son in the celebration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the kitchen to find the brunette shoving some left over food into a black bag, Emma clears her throat. "Henry has gone to sleep..literally before hitting the pillow"

Dumping the bag down, Regina rounds the island and up to her girlfriend with a smile. "I'm surprised he lasted that long.."

Matching her smile, the blonde places her hands onto the brunette's hips. "So..."

Growing coy, the brunette slides her hands up the sheriff's arms. "Shall we go and ring in the new year are own way?"

Pulling the mayor against her, Emma kisses her softly before trailing her hands down and lifting the woman up over her shoulder gaining a squeal.

"Emma!" 

Laughing, the blonde shifts position so Regina can loop her arms around the woman's neck and pepper her face with kisses as Emma leaves the kitchen and carries her upstairs.

The next year was definitely going to be the best one yet.


End file.
